This invention relates to a moveable support system for mounting a variety of accessories upon the bed of a pick-up truck, and more particularly to a moveable support system for mounting a crossover tool box.
There exist a variety of devices for mounting accessories to the bed of a pick-up truck. Some of these devices include rail systems for slidably mounting tool boxes between the side walls of the bed. Not only are these devices complicated in their structure and difficult to assemble and operate, but they are not easily adapted to fit truck beds of different shapes and sizes.
Therefore, a primary objective of this invention is to provide a moveable support system that is easily adapted to truck beds of different shapes and sizes.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a moveable support system that is easy and economical to manufacture having a minimum of machined parts.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a moveable support system that is easy to assemble and operate.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a moveable support system for a crossover box wherein the box cannot be inadvertently removed from the support system.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A moveable channel support system has an inverted U-shaped channel member that has a top and a first and second side. The channel shaped member has a recess opening between its sides wherein wheels are rotatably mounted in a lateral position. A first side of the channel member has an inwardly extending lip. The system also has a pair of elongated rails that are attached to the truck sidewalls and supported by a vertical member. A flange extends beyond this vertical member and extends into the space of the channel member that is between the wheels and the extending lip. The second side of the channel extends past the side edge of the rail allowing the wheels to be secured on top of the rails. A crossover toolbox can then be mounted on the top of the channel shaped member.